


Apache tears au : Song parody original

by Rafaeliyreversa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apache tears, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaeliyreversa/pseuds/Rafaeliyreversa
Summary: Apache tears belongs to moonshine210Apache is my favorite character of all time in the worldnever in life has a character replaced the spinelmoonshine thanks for making this character, your fanfic is amazing, keep it up and you will win a lot in lifeits over isnt it parody
Relationships: Steven Universe & Original Gem Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Apache tears au : Song parody original

**Author's Note:**

> Apache tears belongs to moonshine210
> 
> Apache is my favorite character of all time in the world
> 
> never in life has a character replaced the spinel
> 
> moonshine thanks for making this character, your fanfic is amazing, keep it up and you will win a lot in life
> 
> its over isnt it parody

People say, you are bad  
Without even thinking that I changed  
They talk, go away  
Without thinking it hurts  
They talk, you and others  
Little does she know this is just a mask  
That hides, something else  
A person who just wanted love

Why not, can I be?  
I can be?  
Be myself!  
Why not, can I be?  
I can be?  
Be myself!  
They prefer the false gem, not the one who wants love  
Why not, can I be?  
Me for a day?!?

Start in space  
Anger, revenge, manipulation  
I became what the village of history  
And now, what am I going to do now?  
Maybe I'll go, and never come back!  
Maybe kill me, to make them happy  
Everyone has their happy ending!  
Why didn't I have mine?

Why ... no, can I be?  
I can be?  
Be myself?  
Why not, can I be?  
I can be?  
Be myself?  
They prefer the false gem than who wants love!  
Why not, can I be?  
Me for a day ??

Why not, can I be?  
Me for a day?


End file.
